Escape from Destiny
by Lunnare
Summary: Minific estilo Perdidos. Mediante una serie de FlashBacks, conoceremos detalles que luego harán falta para resolver el futuro. BxB of course. Reviews!


**Disclaimer: Bones no es mío, ni las canciones de LODVG me pertenecen.**

Espero que os guste :)

Booth y Brennan estaban de pie, muy cerca, o mejor dicho, poco separados del otro. Cada uno escuchaba la respiración del otro, que se oía algo entrecortada y nerviosa, además de cansada.

Trataban de huir de una persona que los perseguía. Se miraron el uno al otro incómodos por la situación que estaban viviendo, y después miraron a ambos lados de la entrada del callejón donde se encontraban. Suspiraron al ver que nadie se acercaba, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y sonrieron aliviados.

Ambos recordaron que les había llevado a esa situación…

Una semana antes…

_- ¡Hey, Huesos! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_

_- No sé ni por qué existen… El trabajo es lo mejor que hay…_

_- Ya veo, ya. Yo también opino que son cortas. ¿Qué has hecho?_

_- He analizado unos restos del siglo XV, a finales de la Edad Media. Me encanta cómo vivían…_

_- Sí, debe de ser divertidísimo- dijo, con un toque irónico, que Tempe no captó._

_- Sí, lo es. Es emocionante… ¿y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_- Pues yo, de la semana que hemos tenido la he pasado con Parker la gran mayoría y…- se le iluminó la cara, al querer contar algo que pasó._

_- Booth, yo no sé leer a las personas, pero sé decirte que tú estás enamorado…_

_Booth la miró a sus profundos ojos azules, y luego negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de que fuera ella._

_- No era eso lo que iba a decir, pero bueno…_

_- Mira, mira… si tienes un brillo especial…, sobre todo cuando me miras a los ojos y luego bajas la mirada… Eso significa que me mientes._

_- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-dijo con un tono entre serio y pícaro._

_Brennan se sintió frustrada: intentaba jugar con ella, y eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Ella era la Dra. Temperance Brennan, la mejor en su campo del país, y no se lo iba a consentir._

_- Booth, cada persona es libre para actuar como quiera… Solo dime, ¿Rebeca y tú habéis vuelto?_

_Booth no se lo podía creer. La mujer a la que amaba lo veía con otra… Quería contarla todo lo que sentía por ella, pero en ese momento, como en muchos otros, era incapaz. Quería acercarse a ella, cogerla de su barbilla, y besarla espontáneamente… como ya llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía 4 años…_

_- Huesos, ¿estamos hablando de tu vida privada o el porqué de que haya venido?_

_- Decide tú- intentó imitar el tono juguetón de Booth._

_- Huesos, tenemos un caso. Y por cierto,- captó su atención- solo yo soy capaz de hacer ese tono bien._

_Los dos fueron discutiendo por el camino: en qué SUV vamos, que la mía es mejor… pero cuando Brennan saltó decidida: "De una vez por todas: ¿en tu coche o en el mío?" Booth no supo reaccionar._

_- Huesos, eso no lo has dicho con doble sentido… ¿verdad?_

_- Solo estoy diciendo en qué SUV vamos…_

_- Ooooh, claro… en la mía, como siempre… Yo no estaba nervioso, jeje…_

_- ¿Sabes, Booth? El comportamiento humano sugiere que negar un comportamiento puede significar todo lo contrario._

_Booth se quedó blanco y pálido de la impresión._

_- Jaja, no va en serio, ¿verdad?- Brennan asintió._

_- Va totalmente en serio… ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?_

_- En alta mar._

Booth y Brennan lograron separarse al salir del callejón. Era una noche muy fría, y las calles apenas estaban iluminadas, las farolas estaban medio fundidas y los letreros de algunos bares y otros edificios hacían que la visibilidad fuera mayor de lo que se esperaba con las farolas.

Booth fue quien decidió hablar primero:

- Mira, Huesos. Esta vez nos hemos salvado por muy poco. Menos mal que "casualmente" pasaba por tu apartamento y pude avisarte de que se acercaba.

- Te lo agradezco… Pero, ¿qué hacías allí?

Booth se quedó mudo de repente. La respuesta estaba clara para él: "Quería decirte que te amo", pero en ese momento no le salían las palabras…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado mudo de repente? Ya sé…- sonrió, intentando imitar la sonrisa pícara de Booth- Tu nueva chica vive cerca de mí…

- Huesos, no tengo novia, llevo así un tiempo. Y no me imites. Por lo que voy a hacer a continuación no me pegues, lo hice porque…- Brennan le interrumpió.

- Nunca te haría nada malo.

- Por favor, no me hagas nada malo.

Booth se acercó un poco a ella, y la besó. Al principio fue un suave roce con los labios del otro, pero poco a poco cambió la in-tensidad. Ella, inconscientemente, respondió al beso, hasta que se dio cuenta que pasaba allí.

¿Es- Estás…? ¿Soy yo la chica? ¿Es- Estás enamorado de mí?

- Sí… a todo- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Booth, creo que ahora es mejor que cada uno siga su camino…

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Hace tres días…

_Booth y Brennan iban caminando a lo largo de un pasillo del Jeffersonian hacia el despacho de Tempe._

_- Booth, te sigo diciendo que ese hombre me da mala espina._

_- Huesos, te tengo dicho que hemos cerrado el caso. Jasmine Warren es la asesina. Su hermana, esa que por celos se subió a un barco y por la noche echó el cadáver por la borda. Ella se ha confesado culpable._

_- Oh, vamos, Booth. Acéptalo. Puede haberse compinchado con este hombre._

_- Huesos, ¿no estarás conspirando?_

_- No, eso es para Hodgins. Booth, me da igual que las pruebas también digan que fue ella. Me da en la nariz que ese hombre está implicado, y si no es en este caso, es en otro._

_- Tempe, dime…_

_- ¿Ahora resulta que me tengo que enfadar para que me llames por mi nombre?- Booth se quedó cortado- De todas formas, me da igual, ¿qué querías?_

_- Huesos, dime… ¿estás siguiendo a tu intuición? No te reprocharía nada._

_- Booth, pues yo lo digo en serio, y no estoy para bromas. Si tú no me ayudas, otro lo hará._

Brennan se arrepentía de haber hecho que Booth no pudiera ayudarla, aunque solo con su apoyo y su sonrisa, ya era la mayor ayuda que se le podía prestar.

La verdad es que ella creía que por esa investigación privada estaba en problemas. Pero quizás si hubiera tenido su ayuda…

De repente, sintió unos pasos sobre los suyos; al principio pensó que se trataba de Booth que quería hacer las paces, pero después se dio cuenta que era Jeremiah Towers, el hombre al que ella investigaba por su cuenta.

La estaba siguiendo, y había comenzado a apretar el paso… ¡Ahora era cuando no quería haberse separado de Booth!...

Ella y su dominante racionalidad… ¿Cuándo se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos?

Hace 3 días, de madrugada…

A todos los que había pedido ayuda la habían dicho que no. En esos momentos estaba sola en el Jeffersonian.

_No había cenado, pero se sentía con hambre… Esperaba que apareciera Booth con comida Tailandesa, pero sabía que eso no sucedería… No le importaba el hambre que ella podía sentir en ese momento si lograba averiguar quién era ese tipo, y si tenía algo raro que le pudiera llevar a la cárcel._

_Entró en el despacho de Angela, y puso en su buscador el nombre del tipo: Jeremiah Towers._

_Apareció una sola coincidencia. Brennan hizo clic en ella, y para su sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de un anciano de 95 años, fallecido hace 10. Pero no podía ser, porque dejando a parte el caso de su muerte, el hombre sospechoso debía tener mínimo unos 25 años y máximo unos 40._

_Se puso a pensar sobre quién podría ayudarla, porque si un agente federal (Booth) no quería hacerlo, y la creadora de tal programa informático tampoco… no le quedaban muchas opciones…_

_De repente, se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza: ¡Hodgins! Tenía mucha influencia al ser rico, y seguro que Angela le había enseñado algo…_

Booth no se lo podía creer…

Por primera vez una mujer le había rechazado, pero no cualquier "rollete" de instituto: era la mujer a la que más quería en este mundo y por la que daría la vida.

Por una parte se sentía liberado: le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y eso era algo que llevaba oculto 3 años.

spoiler Por otro lado, se sentía triste. Sabía que lo de Zack la había afectado mucho, aunque este no fuera motivo para un rechazo… ¿o sí?

Brennan se sentía confusa. Llevaba tres años con ese hombre de compañero, y en esos años se había esforzado por ocultar toda clase de sentimientos por él.

"He sentido desde reproche, hasta… hasta… ¡no! Amor, ¡no! Aunque el beso de navidad fue algo especial para los dos, no significó nada, ¿verdad?"

Solo era una forma de conseguir la felicidad de su familia, y fue la mejor navidad que tuvo en 16 años, y todo, gracias a Booth.

De repente, una vocecilla irrumpió en la mente de Tempe: "Sabes que sí te gustó, y que darías cualquier cosa por repetirlo… Fue algo más…"

Algo le provocó dejar de sumirse en sus pensamientos y volver a la vida real, donde estaba escapando de un misterioso hombre... Notó una punzada de dolor en su espalda en las lumbares, o más o menos por esa zona, a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo de tanto dolor que tenía y un líquido color carmín fue manchando la acera poco a poco. Antes de perder la consciencia, pensó algo que luego murmuró: "Seeley Booth… te amo".

No, no podía ser… No podía estar sucediendo…

¡Una mujer me ha rechazado! Esto es increíble, no, no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Me daría igual si esa persona fuera otra, pero no podía ser que me ocurriera con la mujer que más fuerte hace latir mi corazón: Temperance Brennan.

¿No he dado siempre la vida por ella? ¿No he intentado estar a su lado, aunque ella me apartara?

Quizás lo segundo se debiera a aquel abandono que sufrió de adolescente… pero ¡¡es una mujer adulta!!-iba pensando a unos 20 metros tras ella.

Intento volver a mirarla, pero no distingo nada. La visibilidad es nula, apenas distingo mi mano. Debe de ser debido a que ya es muy tarde…

¿Por qué tendré que estar todo el día tras ella? No debería ser tan benévolo con alguien que me acaba de romper el corazón.

Por eso iba la perseguía en cierto modo: porque le voy a aclarar lo que me ha hecho y todas esas decisiones que he tomado.

Ya está bien de indirectas que no capta, sacrificios innecesarios, consuelos privados, cenas como amigos…

Pero en el fondo de mi alma, sé que la voy a seguir queriendo aunque no lo quiera, porque hace mucho que sé que lo nuestro es especial; y por lo que me empecé a preguntar si la inteligencia de Huesos solo se limitaría a los libros, ya que no daba muestras de saber lo que sentía por ella… Lo peor era no saber que ella no sentía lo mismo: tengo el alma rota.

Debemos ser como veinte personas caminando por esta acera ahora, casi todo alguna familia que sale de cenar en el restaurante de aquí al lado o jóvenes que se cumplen con su toque de queda tras una noche de marcha.

De repente, siento como si el alma y el corazón me oprimieran, lo cual me hace sentir muchísimo dolor, y acto seguido oigo los gritos de algunas personas.

Pienso que me he caído al suelo de golpe de tal dolor, pero consigo distinguir que sigo de pie, solo que un poco aturdido.

Voy corriendo donde hay mucha gente en un corillo, intentando saber que le ocurre a esa persona que se ha desmayado y se ha caído… cuando el alma ya no me duele porque se me ha roto en mil pedazos…

Tendida en el suelo, se halla una mujer de pelo castaño, cuyos ojos no puedo ver porque los tiene cerrados, pero estoy seguro que son de un color azul divino… No hay duda. Es ella.

- ¿Qué- Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto a una chica que tiene el pelo caoba.

- Una mujer se ha caído al suelo, y se ha debido de hacer algo, porque tiene una gran mancha de sangre a su alrededor…

- Gracias.

Me aparto del corillo a toda prisa, lo importante es llamar a una ambulancia antes de que lo que le esté pasando se convierta en una tragedia.

Me lo coge una amable chica que me dice que gracias al nuevo servicio GPS me ha localizado y que una ambulancia ya va camino de donde me encuentro. Solo le explico lo que le pasa a Tempe. Le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mí (no sabe ella cuánto) y le pido que no tarden mucho.

Si ella no sobrevive no seré nada, y seguro que el que no sobrevive soy yo, de la pena que me inundará y me hará sentirme culpable.

Miré por toda la calle, en busca de algo sospechoso, de qué le habría podido pasar, y vi borrosamente a un rostro que se reía a lo lejos… No había duda… era el que le había hecho esto a mi compañera… y lo iba a pagar.

Me acerqué a él como si fuera un transeúnte más, pero cuando me reconoció, salió corriendo; y yo, que no soy menos, también.

Decidí que había llegado el momento era ahora o nunca. Era consciente que podría tener cualquier navaja, pistola… cualquier artículo que me causara un terrible dolor… pero estaba dispuesto si le dejaba escapar, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Me abalancé sobre él. Pero todo resultó bien, pues le pillé desprevenido.

- Dustin Scott, quedas detenido por el asesinato de... - y continúe con todo el rollo...

Le esposé, le leí los derechos y le llevé a la comisaría más cercana. Ya habrá tiempo de juicios y demás líos legales, pero ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Temperance Brennan.

Le detuve por lo que le había hecho a ella, y cierto que he estado a punto de matarlo, pero no tuve valor de sacar mi pistola.

Esto iba por ti, mi Huesos. Tenías razón, y no te creí en su día… Perdóname.

Gracias a la amable chica de pelo caoba, cuyo nombre me dijo que era… Victoria, me dijeron que se habían llevado "a la mujer" (que ella no sabía que era Tempe) a Urgencias del hospital de Saint George's.

Llegué corriendo, pero no me dejaban pasar diciendo que era su compañero. Pensé que sacando mi placa del FBI… pero nada…

Al final tuve que decir que era su novio, y que estábamos prometidos para que me dejara pasar, aunque noté cierta desconfianza en la voz de la recepcionista (en su bata ponía que se llamaba Alice) me dejo pasar.

Antes de ir a donde estaba, reflexioné hasta qué punto me gustaría que la mentira que había formulado fuera cierta. Llegué a la conclusión de que todo mi ser deseaba ser su prometido, pero ahora no se daba el caso de que la mujer que yo amaba me quisiera de verdad… ¡Si ni siquiera creía en el matrimonio!

Pasé donde tenía que estar, a esa cama, pero ¡¡No estaba!! Me empecé a sumir en un estado de preocupación que se hacía notar.

Un doctor que pasaba por ahí, pude leer Dr. Black en el bolsillo de su bata, me dijo que se la habían llevado al quirófano.

Me explicó amablemente que a Tempe le había atravesado una bala por la espalda, y que ahora estaban comprobando si le había afectado algún órgano interno importante, pero por lo que habían examinado, parecía que no, aunque había perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿Puedo ver la operación?

- No, lo siento… su prometida viene por ahí. Creo que la van a subir a planta. Ahora, si no le importa voy a preguntarle cómo está, pues es mi paciente. Vaya a la sala de espera, que ahora mando a un residente que le diga.

- Oh, gracias.

Me senté en una silla, cercana a la puerta, y me puse a pensar algo que me reconcomía, aunque fuera algo ridículo:

Tempe es famosa, de las más famosas del país, pero si la recepcionista se creyó a duras penas que era su prometido (acabó bien convencida), ¿llamaría a la prensa rosa alegando que la famosa escritora de bestsellers Temperance Brennan estaba prometida? Si sucediese, a la porra la excusa, antes de que viniera la seguridad del hospital por mentir, me sé de una que me matará: por haberla dejado sola, por decir que éramos pareja, por decir que estábamos prometidos… es decir, me cortaría en trocitos, y todo eso que se le podría ocurrir, que para algo es ella la escritora.

Un chaval, joven de unos 24, moreno (me recordó enseguida a Sweets), me dijo a mí que le acompañara a planta. Subimos por el ascensor, y al llegar a la puerta me informó de unos cuantos detalles.

- Sr. …

- Booth.

Sr. Booth. Temperance está intubada, y está en un coma temporal que estimamos dure dos días a lo mucho; aunque más que un coma es que está dormida y tardará dos o tres días en despertar. Por suerte la herida de bala no le afectó a nada importante y saldrá de esta. Cuando note que necesita aire o algo avísenos pues será el momento de la desintubación; lo mismo cuando despierte. ¿De acuerdo?- asentí.

- Gracias por todo.

Cogí el sillón que había en la otra punta de la habitación, y lo moví hasta a su lado izquierdo. Me sentí como un miserable ese momento, pues si no la hubiera besado… ahora estaríamos bien hasta que el otro se hubiera rendido o hubiera vuelto a aparecer.

Aunque los hombres seamos muy duros, o por lo menos de eso vamos, en realidad algunos (me incluyo) somos unos sentimentales de cuidado.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Huesos recibió la visita de los squints. Sé que si hubiera estado consciente, le hubiera alegrado.

Cuando me aseguraba de que no había nadie, lloraba en silencio, ya que las circunstancias sobrepasaban mi límite emocional, y eso no lo podía soportar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué pasa? No sé dónde estoy… aún no recuerdo nada con claridad, solo un rostro perfecto que cada vez que recuerdo hace que mi corazón lata más deprisa.

Siento sueño, aunque no estoy cansada… Pero ya lo superaré…

Me llevo la mano a la boca, pero no siento la respiración… No puede ser, no, no y no. Me niego a estar muerta.

...

Inspiro, espiro, inspiro, espiro… Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Respiro con dificultad, toso muy fuerte.

Abró los ojos despacio. No sé en qué lugar estoy, ni tampoco que sucedió. Mis recuerdos están borrosos. Solo recuerdo que vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos, en la que tras el abandono de mis padres, la graduación en Antropología Forense, mi trabajo en el Jeffersonian, y algunas cosas que eso conllevó, recuerdo a un hombre que hace que el corazón se me acelere, y al que dediqué mis últimas palabras antes de desfallecer: Booth.

Miro a mi alrededor, creo que estoy en una habitación con paredes blancas, tumbada sobre una cama, llevo puesto un camisón.

Intento incorporarme pero debo de tener algo en las vértebras lumbares, porque me duelen mucho.

Una mano se posa sobre mi brazo, y ese contacto me reconforta y me produce una sensación cálida. También hace que el corazón lata a una rapidez… solo puede ser él: Seeley Booth. Me giro lentamente, y nos miramos a los ojos, yo a esos ojos café que tanto adoro y él a los míos…

Debió de ser por eso por lo que el tubo que salía de mi garganta empezaba a molestar tanto como para respirar como para hablar.

Él llamó en un aparato, y como sospechaba, estaba en un hospital.

Sigo nerviosa, pero él me frena, calmándome.

- Descansar, Huesos. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer: descansar.- su voz hace que me sienta más cómoda.

- ¿Qué me…? – digo, impulsivamente. Me doy cuenta que no puedo hablar. Ha debido sonar fatal.

- Ssshhh, descansa, Tempe. Ya hablaremos luego. – me quedo sorprendida no solo porque me haya entendido, sino porque me ha llamado Tempe.

- Venga, Booth... Si acabo de despertar… - digo, con una voz que no me entendí demasiado.

- Huesos, no me repliques. Estos días has estado grave y…

- ¿DÍAS? ¿Có-Cómo? ¿Cuántos?- creía que apenas serían horas. El gritar me hizo quedarme sin voz. Había gastado las reservas de aire.

Booth giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, y no sé cómo, noté que había estado llorando, o simplemente, preocupado por mí… o las dos cosas… Ahora me sentía como una completa imbécil por haber intentado separarme de él cuando sé que él estará, quiera yo o no, conmigo toda la vida.

Miré hacia donde miraba él. El doctor no-sé-cómo-se-llama se había movido de la puerta a mi lado, y me había empezado a quitar el tubo.

- Dra. Brennan- me dijo el doctor- ha estado inconsciente tres días. Y usted, Agente Booth- se dirigió hacia él- puede irse si lo desea… Solo es cuestión de días que su compañera (y supuesta prometida, susurró a mis espaldas) esté fuera.

- ¿Cómo que prometida?

- Nada, es una forma de hablar. – Se creían que no me había dado cuenta, y encima se pensaban que era tonta…

- Si quiere puede irse…- insistió el Dr.

- ¡¡No!!- dijimos mi supuesto "prometido" y yo a la vez.

Asombrados por la reacción del otro nos miramos como si el tiempo no existiera, pero bajamos la mirada rápidamente.

Booth habló:

- ¿Nos puede dejar a solas un momento? – le miré sorprendida, no esperaba eso de él; por lo menos no ahora.

El rostro amable del doctor nos miró, y no sé qué vio en nosotros que dijo:

- Cinco minutos. Les doy cinco minutos y me la llevaré – me miró – a hacerla unas pruebas. Tendrán mucho de que hablar. – su rostro pasó de serio a pícaro, y pensé: "Otro como Booth… no…"

Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando en esa habitación del hospital en ese momento? Todo el mundo sabía algo que yo no sabía.

Ya respiraba con menos dificultad, casi perfectamente, por lo que pensé que podría hablar bien.

- ¡Hey, Huesos! ¿Qué tal mi bella durmiente? – le miré con reproche.

- Lo primero – mi voz sonaba ronca – no soy tuya… - pero pensé: "Aunque eso puede cambiar".- Segundo. ¡No me llames Huesos! Tercero…

- Déjame adivinar… Estás analizando cada parte de lo que acabo de decir para ver qué está mal, y lo siguiente es "No soy tu bella durmiente". Lo sé. Cuanto tiempo sin oírte hablar… - su rostro se ensombreció.

- Solo han sido tres días, ¿verdad? – asintió.- Solo han sido 3 días… Comparado con… con… - pensé algo grande- con… una vida no es nada.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Temperance?- mi rostro tornó más serio que sorprendido. - ¿O es que no lo quieres ver? Porque no creo que tu memoria falle…

- Mi memoria está perfectamente- contesté. Quería ver por dónde iban sus tiros…

- Ya me lo temía. Para ti el beso que te di no significó nada, ¿verdad? A mí me pareció una muestra de mi amor por ti, pero claro… eso no lo sabes… - No pude contestar. ¿De verdad soy tan cobarde?- Te quiero, y aunque sea lo más fuerte que he sentido por alguien, no voy a estar disponible siempre. En cuanto salgas de aquí (si no antes), buscaré a alguien que me quiera… - le interrumpí.

- ¿Que te quiera? ¿Y tú no a ella? – mi corazón se rompía dolorosamente en mil pedazos.

- Con el tiempo la acabaré queriendo. Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz. Pero no te preocupes, seguiré aquí mientras estés.

Me quedé muda, no tenía palabras para decir que sentía lo mismo que él, que tenía mucha razón en sus palabras y que no se podía ir… sin mí…

De solo pensarlo, mi mundo se derrumbaba.

Parecía que habíamos estado hablando horas, pero solo habían sido 5 minutos… en los que al terminar, el doctor entró.

- Lo siento, pero ahora sí que me la tengo que llevar y…

- ¡No!- grité, aunque sin el apoyo de Booth esta vez.- déjeme dos minutos de reloj…

- Siento decirle que no puedo y…

- ¿Me sedarán?

- No, pero tardaremos unas 4 horas en hacerle las pruebas.

- ¿¡Qué!! ¡¡4 horas!! Eso es una auténtica burrada… Es demasiado… ¿y si se va?

Las pruebas las tengo borrosas. No me acuerdo de mucho, solo que el doctor me dijo que él me quería de verdad y que lo había pasado muy mal. El resto de las pruebas, que me las hizo un residente joven y moreno que me recordó a Sweets, las pasé pensando en Booth, y en mi cobardía…

Me extrañaba que ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo viniera a verme, y recordé que solo Booth y yo volvíamos de las vacaciones esa semana. (N/A: No sabe que vinieron durante los días que estuvo en coma)

También recuerdo la última conversación que tuve con Booth antes de todo…

- Booth, ¿qué pasa? – me desperté un momento para beber agua, tenía la garganta seca, aún perduraba el sueño. Le encontré mirándome atenta y cariñosamente mientras dormía.

- Nada… Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué me querías decir en esos dos minutos?

- ¿Por qué has estado diciendo que salimos y que, para colmo, estamos prometidos? ¿No sabes lo cotilla que es la gente ante alguien famoso que oculta su vida privada? – pregunté, simulando mi enfado, pero en realidad, daría lo que fuera por que se hiciera realidad, hasta lo de la boda, pues él me había hecho cambiar de parecer

- Si no lo hubiera hecho, no me hubieran dejado pasar, y necesitaba… necesito estar a tu lado…

- Entonces… ¿por qué te ibas a buscar a una novia? – si me quería, porque lo hacía… ¿Me quería torturar por cobarde? Si no sintiera lo mismo no es mi culpa, pero creo que él nota que le quiero…

- Por una sencilla razón: llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que la mujer que amo me haga caso… en un sentido romántico.

Eso no pude soportar oírlo. ¿No era consciente del daño que me hacía? Vale, me dolía, pero seguro que no era comparable al dolor que él debía sentir. Él tenía razón: había intentado negar durante tres años algo que era evidente para todos menos para nosotros.

**Tempe:**

- ¿Qué ha sido del que me disparó?- intentaba sacar otro tema en el que no se notara mi cobardía para el amor.

- En cuanto vi qué te había pasado, supuse que fue él, por lo que le busqué habiendo llamado ya a los de la ambulancia, y le vi escondido, riéndose de lo que te había pasado. Le pillé por sorpresa, y le llevé a la comisaría más cercana. Era el que tú habías dicho. Lo siento, siento no haberte creído. – le puse mi mano encima, pareció que él también disfrutó de un cálido contacto.

- Booth, no tienes que disculparte. Siempre me has apoyado, me has salvado la vida, y… y… y… - ¿Qué pasa? ¿"Te quiero" se ha convertido en mi palabra tabú? Decidí salir por otra vía. – Eres el único que me ha comprendido como es debido, y siempre has estado allí. No se lo digas a Angela, pero a veces tú me apoyas más.

- Me alegro por ello, y te creo, pero… yo quiero ser algo más… y…- me dijo con tono inocentón, pero el sueño había acabado conmigo. – descansa.

Noté como me movía el flequillo hacia un lado. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Me he quedado dormida… ¡Qué rabia! Y considerando que parece que no aguanta más sin que le haga caso, mi vida sentimental se ha hundido hasta el fondo del océano. Es increíble, pero aún oigo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

- Tempe, no sabes… no te haces la idea de lo hermosa que eres – noté que tenía su frente apoyada sobre la mí, notaba su respiración y su aliento hablándome. Esto despertó numerosos sentimientos en mi interior. – Si tú me quisieras tanto como yo a ti… me duele tener que decirlo, pero me voy, y no sé si me verás más… En el FBI me van a matar, llevo dos días sin ir a trabajar, "menos mal" que lo que te pasó fue un sábado por la noche… - me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

En ese momento, hubiera deseado (deseé) despertarme, evitar que abriera la puerta, me mirara con ternura… y se fuera…

Ayer, me comunicaron que no me darían el alta hasta el viernes por la tarde. Me pareció bien… quizás él se pasara.

Considerando que me lo dijeron el miércoles, y llevaba dos días sin verle… No era tan malo…

Dos días… equivalen a una eternidad. Ahora entiendo cuando dijo lo de llevar sin escucharme tres días me reí, pero ahora comprendo el infierno que pasó.

Empecé a reflexionar por algo que me había empezado a reconcomerme: ¿Por qué tuve que reconocer que le amaba tras un disparo del que creí que no saldría viva? Qué casualidad que fuera tras un beso al que respondí, pero que luego me "arrepentía" (ahora en absoluto).

Ya no volvería a decir que era una de las personas más cualificadas en Antropología, no me conocía ni a mí misma.

Me doy vergüenza. Soy nula en esto de las relaciones sociales. Se podría decir que soy más forense que antropóloga, aún así soy la mejor en mi campo de los EEUU. Se podría decir que mi lema es: "Prefiero a los muertos. Son algo más fáciles que los vivos."

Pero últimamente, me falta mi traductor con el mundo real, mi pequeña droga… (Booth…) Yo no he dicho nada, pero no es bueno que algo te resulte tan adictivo, y cuando te falte, te quieras morir.

Porque me haya faltado esta droga, he sucumbido ante uno de los "hobbies" de la sociedad americana, y se puede decir mundial: la televisión.

No sé que atractivo le encuentran, porque yo no le veo ninguna utilidad: personas que por dinero venden a otras contando sus más íntimos secretos, gente que va a ganar dinero, series que son más telenovelas que otra cosa… Aunque esto último se puede decir que me ha enganchado de verdad. N/A: Me encanta la TV. No la toméis contra mí con eso :P

Venga, Temperance… No te vuelvas loca… un día más, e intentarás volverle a ver… e intentar tener otra oportunidad para decirle en un desastroso intento que le amas…

**Booth:**

Voy conduciendo hacia la oficina del FBI.

Me odio a mí mismo… No sé como la he podido dejar sola, se debe sentir vulnerable hasta decir basta… No sé cómo he podido empezar a decir que me iba a buscar alguien que me quisiera, si no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

También es cierto que quizás la estoy torturando mucho, porque quizás ella no me quiera, pero si yo lo hago es por algo, es decir, porque noto que ella me mira de una manera especial… ¿Huesos mirándome de una forma especial? ¿Pero me estoy oyendo pensar?

Solo me mira con sus profundos ojos azules, como si me intentara buscar algo dentro de mi cerebro… y se queda allí… y eso es lo que hago yo cuando no me mira…

Por lo menos, ya no me trata tan mal como antes, y he pasado a ser "alguien especial" en su vida. Ella me califica como su "mejor amigo, a veces mejor que Angela". ¡¡Eso no es consuelo para mí!!

Volviendo a donde estaba, que me salgo del tema, solo para contar lo guapa e inteligente (a veces) que es.

No me mira de una manera especial, solo que la veo como se queda más enfrascada en sus pensamientos, y eso no es muy normal. Ella era la persona que menos relación tenía con el mundo que no fuera el Jeffersonian (aparte de Zack), y yo había contribuido a eso.

Si hasta supuso quién pudo ser el asesino, y encima ¡acierta!

Dios, me había olvidado de ese, hoy toca que le interrogue, y después, me iré a ver a Huesos por la tarde. Hoy es viernes, y hace mucho (dos días) que no voy a verla…

_Tras el interrogatorio..._

¡Confesó! Menos mal que no cerramos el caso, porque si no, hubieramos mandado a la cárcel, a la persona equivocada, que aunque va a ir a la cárcel por ser cómplice, y tirar el cadáver.

También ha confesado el disparo a Huesos, y eso me hace sentir bien. En cierto modo, ya está "vengada". Vale, me hubiera gustado propinarle un tiro entre sus dos cejas, pero así se pudrirá hasta que sea un viejo… o se muera… Pues gracias a todo esto de Huesos, hemos descubierto que tenía un par de crímenes por ahí…

Todo me ha salido muy bien, y espero que esto no cambie, y que Huesos diga de una vez y claro, si me quiere o no, Puedo estar resultando muy pesado, pero yo también tengo "intuiciones" y puedo decir que soy correspondido, que la mujer que amo me ama a mí también.

Voy corriendo hacia mi coche, es tarde. Me he entretenido en hacer unos recados, pero por fin la veré… estoy deseando oír su voz, y decirle que debía haber llamado contándole por qué no estoy.

_- Por favor, Veronica… Hazlo… ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?_

_- Está bien, Agente Booth, pero nada más… Me ha dicho… ¿el instituto Jeffersonian?_

_- Sí. Si buscan esta foto - saca de su bolsillo una fotocopia a color de una foto de Jeremiah. –u otra parecida, pero con el mismo tipo, déjeles acceder unos minutos. Es por una investigación, y no encontramos nada de él._

_- Está bien… Lo haré. Pero nada más en un tiempo, ¿ok?_

_- Vale, intentaré vivir sin ti – Veronica sonrió. – Es un favor personal el atrapar a ese tipo. Huesos dice que puede estar implicado en el asesinato de Dave Warren._

_**En el Jeffersonian, dos horas después Ya quedan 2 días (para el comienzo del ff)**_

_- Muchas gracias, Hodgins, siento haberte sacado así de tu casa, y a altas horas… Y bueno, a los dos minutos encontrarlo. Ha sido una buena idea buscar en archivos federales. Creía que no nos dejaban mirar allí._

_- Y yo. Debe de ser un fallo de su sistema. - dijo, pensando: "Gracias por decirlo, Booth"._

_- Dustin Scott... tiene antecedentes… le tenemos. Hodgins, vete que Angela me va a odiar…_

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas? – él estaba recogiendo_

_- Ahora mismo. Primero, tengo que cerrar una serie de asuntillos._

_Brennan miró la hora. Era la una de la mañana… Por lo que ya era viernes… Booth debería de estar dormido a esa hora, ya se lo contaría otro día, porque mañana le había contado que tenía que hacer una serie de cosas en la oficina…_

_El sábado recibió un SMS con una invitación para cenar esa noche._

Brennan bajaba para firmar los papeles del alta médico, y vio un hombre que subía corriendo las escaleras hacia la entrada del hospital y que entró en el ascensor cuando este estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, entrando por los pelos, y con tropiezos: era Booth.

Ya la tocaba cuando le vio alejarse desilusionado, hacia el parking. Debió de ser que vio su habitación vacía.

Al salir del hospital, sin bajar las escaleras, Tempe le vio mirando al hospital, más o menos, a la ventana de su habitación, con una mirada perdida y triste, y se dirigía a su SUV, que estaba en el aparcamiento…

- ¿Dónde puedes estar, Huesos? – murmuraba.

Tempe no escuchaba nada de esto, pero al verle no pudo contenerse…

- ¡¡Booth!!- bajando las escaleras rápido y corriendo hacia él.

Booth se giró. Era ella. Se sorprendió al ver que la tenía que sostener ya que ella saltaba hacia al él, hacia sus hombros y sin tocar el suelo se abrazaron dando vueltas.

Parecía que estaba preparada para decirlo. Bajó y se colocó frente a él.

- Es difícil haber ocultado que te quiero, pero nunca me salieron las palabras. Por eso te lo digo ahora: Te amo, Seeley Booth, y no quiero que te busques a otra. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo… Gracias por ayudarme con lo de Jeremiah/Dustin… Sé que fuiste tú…

- ¿Cómo… Cómo lo supiste?

- Era un sitio federal para buscar. Hodgins no lo hubiera sabido sin ti, y seguro que tú desbloqueaste algo para que algo externo lo pudiera saber… Pero ¿qué importa eso ahora…?

- Nada. Creo que lo sabes, pero gracias a ti ese criminal está entre rejas. Otra cosa que creo que sabes es que yo también te amo.

Se detuvo el tiempo mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Al rato, Brennan se acordó de algo, y se separó. Booth se quedó extrañado al verla sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? Eso que te inventaste que salimos y estamos prometidos…

- Lo sé, no te gustó.

- Al contrario, no suena nada mal.

- Poco a poco, Tempe. Ahora podemos salir juntos y… si quieres… ya nos casaremos y tendremos mini nosotrs – Brennan se rió – pero… tiempo al tiempo… tenemos toda una vida juntos, si el destino así quiere, que nadie nos arrebatará.

Y juntos, de la mano, caminaron hacia un gran futuro juntos si no lo impedía el destino, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

_Y escapar, juntos al fin, juntos de la mano vamos a sentir, la libertad, y el valor de elegir regalarte mi vida..._


End file.
